Fuel cells are used as an electrical power source in many applications. In particular, fuel cells are proposed for use in automobiles to replace internal combustion engines. A commonly used fuel cell design uses a solid polymer electrolyte (“SPE”) membrane or proton exchange membrane (“PEM”) to provide ion transport between the anode and cathode.
In proton exchange membrane type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode as fuel and oxygen is supplied to the cathode as the oxidant. The oxygen can either be in pure form (O2) or air (a mixture of O2 and N2). PEM fuel cells typically have a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) in which a solid polymer membrane has an anode catalyst on one face, and a cathode catalyst on the opposite face. The anode and cathode layers of a typical PEM fuel cell are formed of porous conductive materials, such as woven graphite, graphitized sheets, or carbon paper to enable the fuel to disperse over the surface of the membrane facing the fuel supply electrode. Each electrode has finely divided catalyst particles (for example, platinum particles), supported on carbon particles, to promote oxidation of hydrogen at the anode and reduction of oxygen at the cathode. Protons flow from the anode through the ionically conductive polymer membrane to the cathode where they combine with oxygen to form water which is discharged from the cell. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of porous gas diffusion layers (“GDL”), which in turn are sandwiched between a pair of non-porous, electrically conductive elements or plates. The plates function as current collectors for the anode and the cathode, and contain appropriate channels and openings formed therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surface of respective anode and cathode catalysts. In order to produce electricity efficiently, the polymer electrolyte membrane of a PEM fuel cell must be thin, chemically stable, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive and gas impermeable. In typical applications, fuel cells are provided in arrays of many individual fuel cells as stacks in order to provide high levels of electrical power.
The internal membranes used in fuel cells are typically maintained in a moist condition. This helps avoid damage to, or a shortened life of, the membranes, as well as to maintain the desired efficiency of operation. For example, lower water content of the membrane leads to a higher proton conduction resistance, thus resulting in a higher ohmic voltage loss. The humidification of the feed gases, in particular the cathode inlet, is desirable in order to maintain sufficient water content in the membrane, especially in the inlet region. Humidification in a fuel cell is discussed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/797,671 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,466) to Goebel et al.; commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/912,298 (now U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0029837) to Sennoun et al.; and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/087,911 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,531) to Forte, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
To maintain a desired moisture level, an air humidifier is frequently used to humidify the air stream used in the fuel cell. The air humidifier normally consists of a round or box type air humidification module that is installed into a housing of the air humidifier. Examples of this type of air humidifier are shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/516,483 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,379) to Tanihara et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,195, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Membrane humidifiers have also been utilized to fulfill fuel cell humidification requirements. For the automotive fuel cell humidification application, such a membrane humidifier needs to be compact, exhibit low pressure drop, and have high performance characteristics.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved proton exchange and humidifier membranes.